Need
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gajevy smut oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Gajeel slipped silently into the room where he thought Levy was sleeping. The room she was in was not the question, the sleeping part was. But his lust filled mind did not register her breathing as that of someone awake. He sat next to her small frame and let a talon drag along her slim arm. She did well to repress any sign of response as he continued to allow his hands free access to his long time mate's lithe body. When at last she did let a soft moan trickle from her lips he smiled. "Awake at last shrimp." He purred. She said nothing, still enjoying this game they were playing. He slowly pulled up the shirt she was wearing, one she'd stolen from him and was more like a blanket on her until his hand could caress her lacy bra. With one hand on each breast, he massaged them and tweaked the nipples until the hard little nubs were poking sharply from under the thin fabric of her bra. Before she could say anything his mouth latched on to one of these nubs through the fabric. She moaned and threw her head back as he nipped it softly while massaging the other. When his mouth switched to the other breast she found her body arching into his mouth as noises spilled from her lips. When he finally did away with her bra, allowing her breasts to be free she was expecting him to give them more attention. Now that they were free and all, but he did not. Instead his fingers found her wet panties; their black lace matched that of the discarded bra which should have been a hint to Gajeel that it was not he who made the decision to mate on this night, but his blue haired vixen girlfriend. Two fingers hooked the wet mess of her underwear and began slowly pulling them off while his other hand made seemingly absentminded circles on her stomach with his sharp nails. Once again, he surprised her, when he quickly buried his face in her pussy, lapping up and down her hot cunt. Her hands grabbed his head urgently as she felt a heat gathering in the pit of her stomach, all her muscles tensing. His tongue penetrated and began moving erratically, almost frantically inside her, his arms hooked around her legs and holding her hips in place. She screamed as her body began bucking violently but his firm hold on her did not allow for much movement and he did not stop. She was breathing heavy as her spasms finally subsided a little while later and his head separated from her pussy, face shining with her juices. He grinned before sinking his teeth into her inner thigh, sucking a deep mark into the flesh. When he was done he began running his fingers across his face and licking her cum off them. Her breasts were heaving and her breath came out in erratic pants while she looked up at him cleaning.

"Gajeel." She panted softly after he head nearly finished. He hummed, not looking at her but instead at his fingers with a kind of crazed hunger.

"Yeah shrimp?" He asked with a fanged smile as two fingers entered his mouth. They reappeared with a soft slurping pop before running across another spot on his face in search of more of her delicious nectar.

"Please- I need more." She said as her eyes found his cock. It looked hard as a rock and she felt her pulse quicken at the very sight.

"Already?" He chuckled. She made a whining noise but he finally stopped sucking his fingers and plunged the two instead into her pussy. She hissed at the sudden penetration but quickly began rolling her hips to his hand's thrusting. It picked up speed, slipping in and out of her with ease while the other hand played with her clitoris at the perfect balance between too rough and too gentle. Her hands clung to the sheets, trying to keep herself on the bed and not floating away on a cloud of euphoria. Just as the pressure in the pit of her stomach got close to releasing again his fingers slipped out of her. She felt her skin burn as the pressure demanded release. She forced her eyes open just in time to see Gajeel enter her. His huge dick pressing into her was an intense feeling but the look on his face was enough to send her into her second orgasm, her skin tingling and her body shaking. He did not move until she was done and then waited for her to be ready to continue. He began slow and careful, gentle. And built speed just as slowly, her small body weak from the first two clung to him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat back under her. Holding her up by her hips so he could thrust up into her. He loved the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. And he loved the feeling of her legs around him and of her arms thrown weakly around his neck and her head resting tiredly on his shoulder. And he loved the feeling of behind surrounded by her, sheathed in her as he pushed in deeper, harder faster. Slowly she began reviving, lifting her head and blinking slowly until she began moaning loudly again, and biting his neck. He turned them around so she was on all fours and he was on his knees behind her. His hands found her breasts once again and pinched her hard nipples while pounding into her. When they eventually tired of their tweaking, his hands more to her hips, to pound her into him. His hands slid from her hips around to her inner thighs rubbing up and down and causing her legs to shake while she let out the most exquisite sounds. Finally his hands grabbed her hips, he made one final thrust into her and with a cry he came. He collapsed, pulling her down next to him.

"Gajeel?" She panted.

"Yeah?" He asked panting just as hard as his sharp teeth sank into her neck. His lips sucked a mark on the spot, a deep dark mark that would last a good long time.

"That was great." She laughed looking around at him. He looked at her with an expression of both amusement and surprise that she hadn't broken ant bones.

"What can I say? I'm a god." He chuckled. She laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"Yep."


End file.
